Barney's A Dino Happy Birthday (2001 SuperMalechi's Version)
Barney's Birthday! is a Custom Barney Home Videos for Season 3 released on April 18, 1997. the not to be confused with the 1992 "Season 1" Episode Video of the same name. Plot: Afer singing "Seven Days of Week!", then Barney comes to life, kids say barney, after he comes to life, then It's Today It's Barney's Birthday! Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Stephen *Kim *Emliy *Tosha *Shawn *Harry *Robert (appears in the middle) *Keesha (appears in the middle) *David (appears in the middle) Song List: #Barney Theme Song #There Are Seven Days! #Horay! It's Your Birthday! #Growing #Gonna Have a Party #The More We Work Together! #Colors All Around #Las Manaitas #Maligayang Bati (Filipino Birthday Song) #Frosting The Cake #Games #Pin the Tall on Donkey's #She'll Coming Around The Mountain #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Mr. Knickerbocker #The Clapping Song # # # # # # # # #I Love You Notes: *Barney has his Season 3 voice, and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice, and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice, and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present voice, and Late 1993-2008 costume. *The Season 3 Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Are We There Yet?". *The Season 3 Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Anyway You Slice It!". *The Season 3-4 Late 1995/1996-1997 Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Tick Tock Clocks!". *The Season 3 Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Gone Fishing!". *The Season 3-4 Late 1995/1996-1997 BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Tick Tock Clocks!". *The Season 3 BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Gone Fishing!". *The Season 2-11 Riff costume used in this home video was also seen in "Bugs!". *The Season 2-present Riff voice used in this home video was also heard in "Arts". *The Late 1990/1991-1992 Season 1's Barney & Friends musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Barney in Concert". *When the kids say "Barney's Birthday" before he comes to life, the sound clip is taken from "Happy, Birthday Barney!". *When the kids say "Barney!" after he comes to the life, Stephen's "Barney!" is taken from "Stick with Imagination", Kim's "Barney!" is taken from "Barney Super Singing Circus", Emliy's "Barney!" is taken from "Barney's Beach Party", Tosha's "Barney!" is taken from "Once Upon a Time", Shawn's "Barney!" was taken from "Happy, Birthday Barney!", except is was ptiched down to -5, with mixed Shawn's 1994-2001 voice and Harry's "Barney!" was voiced by Michael's (Brain Eppes) from "Three Wishes", except is was ptiched down to -10 and mixed Harry's 1995-1997 voice. *The Season 2-3 Barney doll used in this home video (only start) was also seen in "On the Move". *The Season 4-6 Barney & Friends set is used. Category:Birthday Special Category:2000 episodes